


Put Me Back Together, Make Me Right

by pinkmatter



Series: I Believe in You and Me [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmatter/pseuds/pinkmatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles moves on and starts dating someone else. Derek is in his feelings about Jennifer and Stiles. Mostly Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 7 full days and Stiles had exactly one night stand under his belt. He had gone to jungle with Erica, Isaac and Lydia and immediately felt someone come up from behind him and place a hand on his stomach. When Stiles turned it was a modestly attractive guy that probably went to the near by college seeing as Stiles had never seen him before. 

It took him about 20 minutes before Stiles ended up back in a dingy apartment near the community college with a mouth on his crotch and the smell of alcohol filling his nostrils after they had finished which due to their drunken state took an hour and a half. Stiles quietly got dressed and left the passed out guy facedown on his bed. 

He stopped by the grocery store remembering that he needed to pick some stuff up in the mostly bare fridge. After getting fruit and salad supplies for Kira, he headed to the snack aisle to get Scott’s favorite pretzels. He saw there was only one bag left and reached out to grab it right as a hand reached out plucking the bag from the shelf and swiftly placing it in a basket attached to a leanly muscled arm.

Although Stiles was buzzed he knew that it was clear he was reaching for that exact bag and turned towards the perpetrator with a scowl on his face. 

“Dude did you not see my hand reaching for the peanut buttery confection currently placed in your basket?”

Said guy looked up into Stiles face and he saw that no name as really cute. He was in uniform but Stiles didn’t recognize who he was. He must have been one of the new hires from last month. 

“Do you know how often they bring this brand to this small town? Every two weeks whenever they run out I have to go 2 towns over to get a small bag to last me through the drought.”

Stiles laughed at the guys explanation which brought a smile to the guys face and he visibly relaxed. 

“My name is Ryan but usually when I’m in uniform people call me Deputy Parrish.”

Stiles reached out to shake his hand suddenly self conscious about how he looked having to redress in a somewhat dark room. He must have looked good as Deputy Parrish was staring at him with interest in his eyes. 

“I’ll tell you what, when I decide to eat these I’ll give you a call so we can meet somewhere and split it between the two of us.”

Stiles smiled at him and pulled a pen out of his back pocket writing his phone number on the palm of a lightly tanned hand. Parrish took out his phone and put the number in sending a text so Stiles could have his number to text him to. 

“I’ll see you around.” With a smile Stiles pushed his cart over to the frozen section in a better mood than he had been in all week even though he would have to tell Scott he wouldn’t be getting his pretzels any time soon. 

 

Unpacking his car, he felt his phone vibrate in his pants. Pulling it out he realized it was his father. Stiles answered with a smile realizing how much he missed listening to his Dad’s voice. 

“Hey Dad, how’s it going.”

“Pretty good since you seeing as you remember that I still exist. I haven’t heard from you in so long I thought you forgot I existed.”

Stiles smiled to himself before relaying how his life had been going leaving out all the Derek parts. He didn’t want to have a breakdown in his driveway and have his Dad and Melissa come and console him. 

He told his Dad to tell Melissa he said Hi and would be over next week for dinner with just the three of them. Scott was over there so much he now has allotted days he’s allowed to come over so they can still have something to eat when he’s gone. 

By the time he had showered and pulled the covers over him to go to sleep he realized that Derek was only in the back of his mind and he actually had a great time. He went to sleep hoping that his mood carried over into the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Steam quickly filled up the mirrors as the water sliced down Derek’s body. He liked to shower after Jennifer and him finished having sex because it made him feel like he was cleaning his slate. Like clockwork every morning Jennifer would roll him over and climb on top of him waking him out of his sleep. 

Jennifer was a morning sex type of person which Derek was needed in order to make happen whether he wanted to or not. It wasn’t a high point of his day. Ever since she came back the “change” Jennifer talked about seemed to be a slight change and not an all over one. She stopped raising her voice but there were times when he felt like she was talking to him as if he was an idiot. 

When he made the decision to give Jennifer a second chance he thought that he was making the right decision and he would be happy with it. 

There was a small maybe big part of him that was convinced he was making the wrong decision. When ever Jennifer would slide her hands down Derek’s chest his mind would immediately bring up memories of Stiles rubbing his chest while they were asleep together and how the smooth palm of his hands usually had Derek ready in about 5 seconds flat. 

These days he needed to think of Stiles just to stay hard when she was on top of him. He shut off the water and made a note today to call his sisters and update them on his love life so far. He had no problem telling them everything because he knew if he needed someone to be honest they were the first ones ready to kick his ass. 

There were days like today when Derek would shower until his fingers and toes had pruned just to avoid having to see Jennifer before she went off to god knows where. And every time he did that he thought to himself how this isn’t how a relationship is suppose to be. He should want to be around Jennifer.

But then there was Stiles. 

Derek let out a heavy sigh as he walked back into his room and began getting dressed. With Stiles everything had come easy after they grew on each other. He felt light and free whenever he was around and wanted badly to have him stay when it was time for him to go. 

Derek went into his living room and dialed Laura’s number knowing she would patch in Cora as soon as she saw it was in. 

“What’s up Baby Bro?”

No matter how old Derek got he knew that Laura would always seem him as her younger brother even though he towered over her and was easily twice as intimidating. 

“I haven’t heard from you in a while and wanted to catch up.”

“Hold on let me call Cora.”

After 3 rings Cora answered with her usual “This better be important.”

“Well both of you should be happy to know that Jennifer left me.”

“Thank God.”  
“Don’t let the door hit her ass on the way out.”

Derek waited for the usual snark before he continued. 

“She also proceeded to call me and tell me how worthless I was before telling me she was pregnant and lost the baby.”

He heard nothing but silence on the end of the line. He decided to proceed. 

“I met a guy and fell in love with him only to have Jennifer come back and tell me that she had changed and anted to try again. I then gave her said second chance and dumped Stiles. I’m starting to feel like this might have been the worst decision I have made to date and need to know what I should do.”

As usual Laura started first. 

“Let me guess when Jennifer turned up on your doorstep you treated Stiles like shit and hurt his feelings. I don’t need confirmation because I know you. Second, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!! She’s playing you, you idiot! Do oyu honestly believes she came back because she cares about you? She’s back because she ran out of option and knew you would be there to catch her when she falls.” 

Cora decided that this was the time to stick her foot up Derek’s ass and fuck up his day. 

“Let me tell you something Derek, that bitch wasn’t even pregnant. She used a horrible lie, which is not beneath her to do, to get you to feel a way and take her back. She’s a cancer bringing you down and you need to get her out of your life NOW. 

Derek talked with them for a few more minutes which basically consisted of them both taking turns kicking him in the balls before promising to come and visit him if he didn’t deal with his problem. 

Before he could think about his situation with Jennifer he figured he probably needed to talk with someone about the Jennifer situation.


	3. Chapter 3

“Have a seat Mr. Hale, Dr. Yukimura will be with you in a moment.” 

Derek walks over to the fluffy leather couch and has a seat. To say he is nervous would be an understatement the last time he was in a therapists office ended with him leaving before his appointment and getting drunk of some cheap 40’s he grabbed on the way home. 

After his talk with his sister he decided he needed to talk to a professional on what he should do about Jennifer. Leaving her didn’t seem like the best option because he had made a choice and she needed someone to be there for here after everything she had been through. Leaving her after she lost their baby would seem like an asshole move even if Derek didn’t know she was pregnant in the first place. 

“Derek?”

Turning around he saw a man in his early 40’s with dark hair peeking around a solid oak door. 

“I’m Dr. Yukimura why don’t you come in so we can talk.”

Taking a deep breath Derek got up and walked through the hallway to Dr. Yukimura’s office. It was surround by windows and gave anyone who walked into it the feeling of floating on air. It immediately relaxed Derek for some reason. 

“As a first time visit I can ask you some question so that we can wamr up to each other or you can just start where you feel is best. This session goes at your pace.”

“I think I would like it if we could start with some questions I’m not really much of a talker.”

“Ok that’s fine why don’t you tell me why you’re here?”

Pausing Derek took a moment to form his words. “In the past few weeks there have been some major changes in my life, some I have had control over and some that I made of my own volition. Things have been happening so fast that I feel like at some point I may have made a wrong choice and ended up here.”

Dr. Yukimura placed a slim tape recorder on the table and crossed his hand into his lap. “Why don’t you tell me the first event that you consider a major change. It could be from a couple of weeks ago or a couple of years.”

Immediately Derek had a flashback of his first fight with Jennifer.

“Do you think this is what I wanted?” Derek ducked as a chipped glass plate was frisbee’d at his head but ended up hitting the wall where his head use to be as he turned toward Jennifer with a shocked look on his face. They had just got done with an open house at the school and had just walked through the door. Although she had been silent in the car Derek just assumed she was tired. He didn’t know she was secretly pissed off. 

“What are you talking about?” A sharp crack knocked him into the table behind him as a tea cup connected with the top of his left eyebrow causing a flash of pain to go through his head as blood came down into his eye. Jennifer didn’t look the least bit sorry as she wen to their room returning with a change of pajamas as well as a pillow and blanket before locking him out of their bedroom. 

He cleaned up the cut above his eye and was relieved he didn’t need stitches having to explain that his girlfriend threw a cup at him wasn’t something he wanted to tell anyone. He numbly picked up the clothes off the floor Jennifer had threw and used a washcloth to give himself a “bath” in the sink. After setting up his bed on the couch he laid down unable to get the look of pure hate on Jennifer face out of his mind. 

Later on in the early morning he woke up to find Jennifer on top of him kissing his face as she apologized for her behavior. Derek carried her back to their room where after 2 rounds of sex they fell asleep until about 9 oclock the net day. As far as he was concerned their fight had been a one time thing and the gash over his eye was just an accident

When he had finished retelling his story he looked up at Dr. Yukimura. He hd stopped the tape recorder and uncrossed his hand signaling he was about to speak. 

“Derek have you ever heard of Battered Person’s Syndrome?”  
Derek shook his head no. Yukimura continued, “It’s when a person is being emotionally, physically or sexually abused but chooses to stay with their abusers. Many go on to kill said abuser and typically occurs in woman who have been beaten by their husbands.” Derek had a confused look on his face as he didn’t know why this pertained to him in any way. 

“Jennifer hurting you emotionally or physically isn’t an isolated incident. I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that this has happened more than once over the course of your relationship and you didn’t bother to tell anyone that she was doing it, instead making excuses for her behavior because you felt some kind of loyalty to her. Derek was silent as he looked at the wall behind Dr. Yukimura. 

He hadn’t told anyone but Stiles some of the things that Jennifer had said to him while they were together and had told no one about the marks she had left on his body during one of her fits of rage. Like the doctor said he usually kept it to himself keeping reminders that she didn’t mean it and that it wouldn’t happen again. He was a fool. 

“I’m going to suggest that we meet once a week periodically to talk about this situation. It would be in your best interests to stop sleeping with her ad well as to figure out how to separate yourself from this situation. Jennifer is a toxic person who will say anything or do anything to make you believe that she wants you to be with her. People like her will lie in order to get what they want and do not care who they hurt. That makes her a very dangerous person.”

Derek took Dr. Yukimura’s words to heart and as he exited the building walking to his car he was slowly making a plan to separate himself from Jennifer and get Stiles back.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles rolled over breathing hard coming off his third orgasm of the night. He had been seeing Deputy Parrish for about a week now and things had been going pretty great. He did get a call from Parrish 2 days after their talk in the store and he agreed to meet him for dinner at a Chinese place he use to frequent with his mother when he was younger. 

They talked about anything and everything and when it came time for dessert Parrish pulled out the bag of peanut butter pretzels causing Stiles to lean over the table and have an awkward make out in front of the waitress waiting to hand them the bill. 

They didn’t have sex that night because Parrish was called in for a home invasion but over the past few days they kept in touch through texts and phone calls. Today was Parrish’s day off and had been currently occupying Stiles bed since 10 o’clock that morning. 

Parrish groaned before rolling over, “I think you broke me.” Smiling Stiles turned to face Parrish putting his hand on his arm. “I told you we should have taken a 30 minute break before we started again. 

“Well I can tell you right now that I’m going to have a really good sleep tonight because I’m definitely running on empty.”

Stiles rolled over and reached for his underwear which was currently hanging from his fake plant Scott had bought him when he moved back into town. He got up and stretched popping his back before walking to the bathroom to pee. 

Rolling his shoulders Stiles couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that made him feel like he was missing something. It started when he first kissed Parrish and he couldn’t put his finger on what he felt was missing. As he washed his hands he realized what it was that he felt was holding him back from falling harder for Parrish. 

The towel he was holding had a familiar feeling as he smoothed it over his palms. It felt like the stubble on Derek’s face which he loved to rub his hand over as well as feel when they kissed. Immediately Stiles mood began to sour. Even though they hadn’t been together for a long time there were things that kept reminding him of Derek whether he wanted them to or not. 

The stubble on Derek face reminded him that when Parrish kissed him he had nothing to rub his hands against except smooth shaven cheeks. Derek had a small patch of hair on his chest that was smooth while Parrish was naturally hairless. 

The night Stiles had slept at Derek’s house he was warm throughout the night because of the amount of body heat Derek gave off and the fact that he liked to snuggle. Parrish was definitely not into snuggling and in fact right after completion usually put a full body of space between them so he could rest. 

Stiles sighed as he realized that no matter how hard he wanted to be he was still not over Derek at all. There were thing he would probably never forget and knowing that left a sour taste in his mouth concerning his relationship with Parrish. He felt he was being unfair towards him because although he was happy he didn’t actively want to try and make whatever they were doing work. 

There was still a part of him that was waiting for Derek to come to his senses and come back to him with an apology and a declaration of love. He couldn’t understand why he felt that way because things were going really well for him. He had started the after school tutoring program and was making enough money now where he could actually save some to go towards his tuition to go back to school and get his Masters. 

Somehow after everything that happened Stiles could agree that he wanted to go back to school but couldn’t get himself to agree that Derek wasn’t coming back and still had feelings for him. 

He crawled back into bed and tried to spoon Parrish from behind. When he placed his arm on Parrish’s waist it was immediately detached and Parrish moved over until he was at the very edge of the bed. He shifted a little before saying, “Wake me up in an hour I gotta be home by 5 to catch my show.”

Stiles curled into a ball and fell asleep thinking about how much he missed waking up in someone’s arms feeling warm and safe. He was lying to himself if he said he didn’t imagine Derek’s face while he was sleeping with Parrish.


	5. Chapter 5

In hindsight Derek should have really taken the doctors advice when he told him to take things slow in separating Jennifer from his life. Instead he chose the very very dumb decision to rip the band aid off instead of pulling it inch by inch. The band aid being Jennifer of course. 4 days after his appointment he was sitting on the couch waiting for Jennifer to get home. 

He had told his sister that he was breaking things off for good and they offered his support. He never told them about her abusive nature towards him and planned on doing that after they had separated and she was no longer a part of his life. 

He heard her car pull into the driveway which started a bundle of nerve in his stomach dreading the confrontation he was about to face. When he heard her key in the door he stood in what he considered a strong stance and waited as for her to open the door. 

Jennifer took two steps into the house and narrowed her eyes at Derek as he stood in front of her looking confident. 

“Jennifer we need to talk.”

She rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes before heading toward the sofa across from Derek. 

“Can you make this quick? I have a mani pedi appointment to get to before I get my roots done. I’m also going to need your debit card.”

She held out her hand as if she expected him to cough up the money before they even had a chance to discuss anything. Frowning Derek sat down and watched as Jennifer’s face went from annoyed to pissed off seeing as he didn’t do what she had wanted him to do. 

Leaning back into the loveseat he currently occupied he cleared his throat before he started talking. 

“I cant do this anymore.” 

Jennifer stopped looking at her nails and moved her eyes up to Derek’s looking bored before saying in a monotone voice. “Do what?”

Derek gestured with his hand back and forth between the two of them before continuing. 

“This. I cant be with you anymore. I don’t know why I thought that you had changed and actually loved me but its obviously clear to everyone but me up until now that you never cared for me. All I am to you is a comfort you can fall back on until something better comes along. You hit me and say awful things and I’m sick and tired of your shit. I’ve made a lot of bad decisions in my life but you are by far the worst. I want Stiles back and I want you gone.”

Derek should have taken Dr. Yukimura’s advice when he said Jennifer was dangerous. It would have saved him from what happened next. 

Jennifer was like stone sitting across from him not really looking at him or really seeming like she was there with him at all. After a minute Derek sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Jennifer took that moment of him not looking at her to pick up the poker next to the fireplace and slam it down over the back of Derek’s head. 

He was out before he hit the ground. 

 

Derek woke up with a splitting headache and someone yelling his name as he was being shook. As he came to he heard a siren in the distance and saw that it was Isaac looking down at him with fear in his eyes. His head felt like someone had treated him as the pin and swung a bowling ball at him. 

He could feel himself growing weaker by the second and when he looked down he could see why. There were currently 3 kitchen knives sticking out of Derek torso and there was blood leaking through the front of his shirt as well as seeping into the carpet below him. 

Turning his head he saw that Jennifer was being held down by Boyd screaming her head off about self defense. When the medic came through the door Derek took this time to once again pass out. 

 

The next time Derek was conscious there were machines beeping all around him. He didn’t feel any pain and was currently bare except for a light blanket that was tucked in on the side keeping him warm as well as hiding his nakedness. 

“Sorry about the no clothes they said it might mess with your wounds right now since their really sensitive.”

Derek turned to the sound of the voice and saw that it was Sheriff Stilinski dressed in plain clothes looking down at him with sympathy. It was at that moment that Derek remember what happened the last time he was awake. Immediately he began to struggle thinking about Jennifer coming into the hospital to finish him off. 

Sheriff Stilinski held his shoulder while calming him down. “It’s all right. You’re safe. She cant get you here. We have her down at the station there’s no way she’s getting out any time soon. 

Derek relaxed but was still tense ready for if he needed to bolt. 

“When they brought you in you had lost a lot of blood. She got those knives in pretty deep but avoided in major damage. It’s a good thing Boyd and Isaac came to see you or who knows how this would have played out.”

Derek took a few sips of water to help his dry throat before saying anything. “Why did they come to find me?”

The Sheriff sighed before saying, “It seems a Lydia Martin was working on a project and stumbled on the fact that Jennifer had been draining your trust fund. She also had taken an insurance policy out on you worth about $500,000 with her as the beneficiary.”

Derek stared at the ceiling as he processed everything that the Sheriff just said. Jennifer was planning to kill him and take his money. No one would have known he was dead because she probably would have something to cover that up too. And its not like he had any friends that would willingly check on him if he had disappear since he pushed almost everyone away. Even Stiles wouldn’t have known. 

Tears clouded his vision as he thought about how stupid he was. He had no one here and his sister would be left wondering why he stopped calling and would never see him again. 

The Sheriff cleared his throat as if he had more to say. Derek wiped his eyes and turned towards the man bracing himself for the rest. Stilinski scratched the back of his neck before saying, “Look, uh, when they brought you in they saw scars that are usually attributed to past physical abuse. I’m going to have to ask you some questions so we can further build our case against Jennifer. A Dr. Yukimura wont hand over a file he has on you without your permission so we were just waiting for you to wake up and tell us what happened.”

Derek realized this was his chance to get everything off his chest and finally be rid of Jennifer once and for all. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before starting from the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleksy=Defender of Mankind

Stiles was currently wearing his extremely worn sweatpants with a hole in the crotch, a pair of hole filled socks and an old meme t shirt he found at the bottom of his closet. He was in the middle of Season 2 in his marathon of Veronica Mars eating the reheated takeout that belonged to him or Scott seeing as they both write a large S on their food when they put it away. 

He was right up to the part where Mac and Beaver were discussing a website for his future company when his phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was his Dad. 

Puzzled he set down his plate and answered the call wondering why his Dad was calling him un-expectantly instead of their usually time. 

“Hey Dad, Something wrong? Usually you wait to call when you think I might have fallen off the face of the ear-“

“Aleksy”

Stiles stopped rambling and began to feel a sense of dread in his stomach. His Dad never called him by his first name unless it was something serious. The last time he had heard that name was when his Dad had picked him up from school and had to tell him his dog had died. 6 year old Stiles didn’t leave his room for 2 days and had to be forced to eat food. 

The Sheriff knew he had Stiles attention now so he continued, “Now you should know that this is a direct violation of confidentiality in an ongoing case and if word were to get out that someone outside of the department knew about it I could be fired, do you understand?”

Stiles was nodding his head which his Dad must have known through the phone because he continued, “Derek is in the hospital. He was attacked to put it mildly by that woman that was staying with him Jennifer. I’m only telling you this because Isaac told me you two were kind of involved and I think he needs someone right now.”

Somehow Stiles had made his way to the wall across the tv and was currently sitting on the floor breathing hard. Of all the thing he thought his Dad would tell him this wasn’t one of them. 

“She stabbed him with a few knives and he’s lost a lot fo blood but they were able to stabilize him. It seems as if she has been abusing him on and off for the past few months and he hadn’t told anyone. We have enough evidence to put her away for a while but she’s trying to claim it was self defense.”

Stiles had the phone to his ear, marathon forgotten has he hastily put on outside clothes and searched for his wallet and keys. He hung up the phone not knowing whether his Dad had been still talking or not and made a note to apologize if he was later. All he could think about was Derek, he had left him without a friend even if he was hurt about not being chosen he needed someone. 

Stiles didn’t realize he was crying on his was to Beacon Hills Memorial since all he could think about was how this was his fault. Derek had no one in Beacon Hills to look out for him and he should have seen by Jennifer demeanor that something was wrong. Derek acted different around her and he should have noticed that something was wrong the second they met. 

As he drove he recalled the times Danny and him had a fight.

Why do you even bother acting as if your going to do anything with your life? All you talk about is that stupid town you came from and how bad you want to live somewhere like it!

Stiles was more mad about Danny insulted the place he called home thian everything else he said.

“Dude what is your deal? Not everyone wants to have a lot of money and spend their lives looking down on other people. Some people actually want to help others.”

Danny rolled his eyes as he carded his hands through his dark hair. 

“I’ve wasted years of my life with you Stilinski. You have nothing to offer but a nice mouth and vanilla sex. Call me when you actually want to be somebody.”

With that he grabbed his leather jacket and slammed the door. It took a few minutes to realize that Danny had just broken up with him and basically told him his life was worthless. 

A few weeks ago he had gotten an e invite to the engagement party of Danny Mahealani and Jackson Whitmore who looked like the kind of guy who shoved hundred dollar bills in peoples mouths and just expected them to do what he wanted because he was rich and good looking. For Stiles they could both be rich and god looking in the bottom of his trash can. 

As Stiles thought about how it felt to be told your nothing once let alone over the course of a few months he realized that Derek might have been hurting this whole time and keeping it to himself. Stiles wiped his eyes opening the door to his jeep before striding towards the hospital intent of making things right with Derek and hopefully with them together.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles slowly made his way down the corridor to Derek’s room on the left. As he got closer he could hear the machines beeping slower than his heart at the moment as he prepared himself for seeing Derek after everything that had happened. 

When he got to the room he took a deep breath before walking into the room. The first thin g he noticed was that the room had been recently built in the renovation of the hospital and held Derek bed along with a couch and a few chair around a table. 

Glancing at Derek for the first time had Stiles breath freeze in his throat. Stiles remembered Derek being tall and gorgeous with an easy stride of someone who worked out on the regular. But that wasn’t the Derek that Stiles was looking down at right now. 

Derek was currently only allowed soft foods until most of his injuries had time to heal so he had lost a good amount of weight. It showed mostly in his face which had the skin pulled tightly around his skull as a machine helped him take a breath since there had been some damage to his lungs. 

Stiles tried his best to hold back tears as he had a seat on Derek right side and slowly put his hand on the least damaged side of Derek’s face. At the touch of his fingers Derek stirred a little and opened his eyes half way. Seeing Stiles he immediately tried to talk which only ended in him choking on his dry throat and had Stiles looking for some water and a straw. 

When he came back Derek gingerly sipped the water before he tried to say something. 

“Stiles.”

It came out in sort of a gasp seeing as Derek didn’t hadn’t really spoken since talking to Sheriff Stilinski and was prevented from talking when his sisters came to see him. 

Stiles covered Derek’s mouth with his hand before saying, “Don’t try to talk it will only make it hurt that much worst. Derek I’m so sorry for everything. I should have known something was wrong and said something a while ago. I know you didn’t mean all those things that you said before and I want you to know that I never stopped caring about you.”

Derek’s eyes starting to water and he squeezed them shutting forming a tear that ran down his cheek into his hair. Stiles brushed it away and laid his hand on the pillow between Dereks arm and chest as he quietly cried wishing he could make everything that had happened to Derek magically go away. 

He knew that at that moment he hadn’t felt this way about anyone and that what he and Derek had was a sure thing and he didn’t want them to be a part anymore. Intertwining their fingers Stiles waited until he was sure Derek was asleep before he whispered, 

“I love you.”

 

Stiles woke up when he felt a hand nudging him gently awake form Dereks bed side. Looking up he saw that it was Deputy Parrish who angled his head for the door asking if they could have a moment outside. Stiles knew from the beginning that the fling he had with Parrish wasn’t something that was going to last. They were just to different. 

He closed the door and face Parrish who was looking at Stiles with a face that usually meant he was connecting the dots on something. 

“Your in love with him.”

Stiles nodded knowing that it was written all over his face and it wasn’t something he wanted to deny anymore. 

Parrish took a deep breath before patting Stiles on the shoulder. 

“It was good while it lasted. I would be definitely be with someone who looked at me the way you look at him.”

With that Parrish turned on his heel and left relieving his post for another officer who began eating his lunch while watching Derek’s door. 

Stiles opened the door and saw Derek was awake trying to sit himself up.

“You should be asleep.”

Derek looked up and relaxed his posture as he saw that Stiles was back. He then scooted over in his bed gesturing for Stiles to join him.   
Stiles took off his shoes and climbed into bed next to Derek careful of his still healing wounds. 

They both fell asleep o the sounds of machines beeping around them.


End file.
